The LoS view-shed computation is used in many civil and military applications, such as, for example, cellular tower distribution, city planning, surveillance system deployment, military maneuver, border monitoring, etc. In these applications, the visibility from an observation point to other points within an area of interest (AOI) needs to be determined. The map of all visible points in the AOI from the observation point constitutes the LoS view-shed.
Therefore, in general, the problem of LoS view-shed computation is to determine the visibility of all points in an AOI from a given observation point.